Current electronic devices typically include various input devices. These input devices allow a user to interact with the electronic device during operation. One conventional input device frequently included in electronic devices is a push-button. Push-buttons allow a user to easily engage the electronic device by engaging an internal switch to either an open position, or closed position, which may ultimately send an electronic signal to a component of the electronic device.
However, because of the actuation or movement required for a push-button to operate, the configuration of conventional push-buttons may make the push-button vulnerable to operational degradation, and/or may allow the push-button to be undesirably exposed to harmful elements. For example, conventional push-buttons and its internal components may be vulnerable to damage caused by exposure to water as a result of inadequate sealing conditions within the push-button. That is, conventional push-buttons often including sealing components (e.g., rubber diaphragms, O-ring seals) to substantially prevent water from entering the push-button and contacting the internal components of the push-button. However, these seal components typically have finite lifespans because of their design, composition and/or interaction within the push-button. During the lifespan of the push-button these seal components become less effective in sealing the push-button due to abrasion, cracking and/or general fatigue.
In addition, the configuration of conventional push-buttons, and specifically the through hole to the interior of a housing for the push-button, prevents any seal component used within the push-button from guaranteeing a perfect seal within the push-button. That is, due to the openings operationally-required in conventional push-buttons, no seal component may be implemented within the push-button to completely seal the push-button from water, without negatively effecting the function or actuation of the push-button. As a result, seal components implemented in conventional push-buttons may only minimize the risk of damage to push-buttons from water exposure, but may not completely prevent the damage.